


Beast

by turnipdad



Series: JanuRWBY Collection [29]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, JanuRWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnipdad/pseuds/turnipdad
Summary: In the halls of an abandoned castle, Weiss hunts down a beast.JanuRWBY Day 29: Free Day
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: JanuRWBY Collection [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086875
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Castlevania🧛

In the halls of the abandoned castle, Weiss walked slowly. With no light but the setting sun outside, the shadows stretched down the hall, slowly casting the castle into darkness. Hired by the local town to expel the creature who had made the castle it’s home, Weiss swore upon the citizens to remove this demonic beast upon the Schnee name.

But in the empty halls, Weiss hears another set of steps following from behind. The footsteps belong to something bipedal, but Weiss can’t fathom who would follow her into this trap. Surely a human wouldn’t follow her in, so it must be a beast. Seeing the hallway make a sharp turn ahead, Weiss quickens her pace. If she reached the corner fast enough, Weiss could attack with a simple ambush.

Turning the corner and leaning against the wall, Weiss pulls her rapier from its sheath as she hears her purser start to run. When the mysterious figure reaches the last window, Weiss throws herself out of hiding and releases a spell. 

“ _Holy_!”

“Ow!” A high-pitched voice yells.

With her rapier held out, Weiss approaches the shadows and sees the remains of her spell. Or what should have been the remains of her spell.

In place of where should be the ashy particles of a demonic beast, was a young women, clutching her head and moaning.

Staring in disbelief, Weiss didn’t know what she was facing. Her holy spell could disintegrate a low-level demonic beast easily, or at the very least, greatly harm a high-level one. But Holy spells had no affects on humans. To have the figure ahead of her just moan was unheard of.

“Why did you cast that on me?” The woman asks, raising her head to glare at Weiss. Weiss hadn’t expected the beast to be… cute.

A small round face, with wide silver eyes. Short black hair with red tinges swept to the side, and underneath the large red cloak covering her body, Weiss could spy hunter garb. The warmth she felt on her cheeks quickly turns cold, the blood draining from her face when she notices the woman’s pointed ears and fangs protruding from her mouth.

A vampire. And casting a charm spell on her.

“Back, Vampire!” Weiss yells, jumping back and pointing her rapier at the woman again.

“Huh?”

“Remove your charm spell, Beast!”

The woman squints at Weiss before saying slowly, “I’m not casting anything.”

_What_.

“And if you’re going to be calling me names, you might as well use my name. I’m Ruby,” Finally standing straight, Ruby winces as she removes her hand from her temple.

This didn’t make sense. A demonic beast shouldn’t be able to resist a holy spell with so little damage. Only humans weren’t effected by holy spells. But standing in front of Weiss, was a disgruntled hunter with only a headache.

A beat passes before the realization hits Weiss.

“You’re a dhampir,” Weiss whispers. Dhampir’s were rare, often not making it to adulthood, whether from prosecution by humans or violent disdain from vampires.

“Uh, yeah?” Ruby asks, tilting her head to try and figure out Weiss’s train of thought. With the lack of response, Ruby speaks up again. “Look, I think this is just one big misunderstand—”

A gust of wind rushes by them, and the two have to brace themselves to stop from falling over.

A plume of black smoke lands at their feet. Shooting upwards, the smoke starts to take shape, and a large demon takes it place.

“There you are!” Ruby holds her hand out and a red-light glows from the palm of her hand. The sound of blade cutting through air is heard and a huge scythe appears in Ruby’s hands.

“Look, Huntress-Lady,” Ruby starts.

“Weiss.”

Pausing, Ruby turns towards her. A second goes by before an almost joyful grin appears on her face, “Look, Weiss. I’ll forgive you for that Holy spell if you help me take down this demon here.”

Stepping up beside Ruby, Weiss gets into position as the two stare down their common enemy. “Gladly.”


End file.
